


Just like a fantasy.

by Haikatsu (Eustakiah), ProjetoAniverse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Nostalgia, Platonic Relationships, Unresolved Emotional Tension, hinanami can be seen as platonic or romantic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustakiah/pseuds/Haikatsu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Hajime wakes up again with tears in his eyes and an emptiness in his chest, although he knew that such a state was the result of a feeling: a longing for someone who was no longer with him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 12





	Just like a fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Like Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748225) by [Eustakiah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustakiah/pseuds/Eustakiah), [ProjetoAniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse). 



Some nights were unquiet to Hinata. He would go back and forth on the mattress in endless repetitions, not because he couldn't sleep, but because his dreams made him do so. These were, ironically, familiar, nostalgic, and cozy scenarios; with a peacefulness he would never find when he opened his eyes.

Actually, perhaps his restlessness did not come from the experience itself, rather from the struggle that was to remain in it. After all, it was only when he disconnected himself from the real world, from the day-to-day material truth, that in the distance, sitting alone on a bench in the plaza, he could see that quiet rosy-eyed girl.

The short hair, floating in the wind that the girl didn't even notice so focused on her own game. Her concentration was so intense that the only noise she would make was the clicking of her fingers on those plastic buttons. She would settle for the tranquility of her own company, just like she used to do in the old days - or more precisely, just like she always did.

"Typical Chiaki..." Hajime would sigh, smiling without noticing before approaching. The steps he would take would be light as if walking on clouds, and the sound of his footsteps would echo in his head, as far away as if they were not his own and, at the same time, as close as if walking on puddles of water after a rainy day (although Hajime felt that, in fact, it hadn't rained, and that the sound of the sole of his shoe wasn't real).

On this quick journey, it would take a short time to find himself in front of her, where he'd hesitate to make any movement. Standing still, Hajime contemplates the girl, doubting his own vision. After all, there she was, in front of him; right there, at such close distance that only his arm would be enough to overcome it. 

Someone he was sure he would never see again, now so near him; breathing, moving.

Authentic and colorful Chiaki Nanami.

Hajime, once again, would sigh. It was all so fanciful, certainly unreal.

But he, taken by the nostalgia, didn't care much.

Soon he would happily call her name (however, since the young woman is oblivious to her surroundings, it was expected that she wouldn't answer), and then the boy would take his right hand to her shoulder and touch her.

As real as his own dreams; as concrete as a feeling; as firm as that sensation of transitory nostalgia. 

Chiaki, however, wouldn't even have a chance to turn around to answer his touch, because the very moment her irises met those of Hinata, the world would disappear. Her young body would return to being only a memory; her sweet voice, an old melody; and the warmth that had just filled Hinata's chest, would vanish.

The boy's eyelids were open again. His soaked eyes focused on a non-specific point - although this was more real than any he faced in that dream. And in a shock of reality, Hinata's face twisted into a melancholic grimace, soon causing the moistness in his corneas to overflow into heavy tears filled with regret.

When he dreamed, Hajime hated to wake up.

Because, for him, waking up was about leaving;

Returning to reality was accepting that he had lost her.

It was knowing that no matter what he did, Chiaki would never be right there, in some plaza, with her eyes glazed in her own console, just like she always did (and just like she'd always do in his memories).

At least when he closed his eyes and fell asleep, he could see her again.

Yes, just like a fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> too good to be true.jpg
> 
> by tHE WAY  
> speaking of too good to be true, I wanted to thank my wonderful friend Felmier, who beta read the original vers of this; and you who clicked to read this!  
> u guys r amazing ok


End file.
